1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a vehicle panel assembly. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle panel assembly including panels that attach to one another via snap-fitting connections and a retaining member that securely retains snap-fitting members of one of the panels in an installed orientation.
2. Background Information
In recent years, vehicles are being designed to include interior trim panels that are attached to related vehicle structures with snap-fitting members. Such snap-fitting members are fairly reliable and provide a simple way to install trim panels without the need for expensive tooling. Similarly, it is relatively easy to remove an interior trim panel that was installed using snap-fitting members.